


When Hope is  Lost

by Hay389



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Happy ending though, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Set after season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay389/pseuds/Hay389
Summary: Jane was too busy trying to see what her past was like that she didn't see what her future could end up like, and now she's no longer in the hands of the FBI. The CIA was granted the power to take control of the Jane doe case, but everyone knows that's not why they want her. Can Kurt and the team get control back over her case? And better yet, find Jane before it's too late?





	1. Past Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first time ever being/uploading a story to archive, so sorry if there’s anything wrong with it. I was having trouble setting it up. I do hope you enjoy this story and would love to hear what you think! I will post the second chapter sometime later, but if you really want to read it, it’s already up on Fanfiction.net on my account Hay389. I also want to apologize in advance because I have no beta, but I do try to catch as many mistakes as I can. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own blindspot or any of the characters.

If life were a person, Jane had only one question to ask; Why was it out to get her? No matter how hard she tried, no matter how many people she seemed to save, her overall actions and decisions came back to bite her in the ass. She lived in a never ending circle of lies, and each one existed because of her. Even the ever so painful lie of being Taylor Shaw, that was her fault. The video Oscar showed her proved it. Her old self said, “you did this to yourself."The words were on constant replay in her mind. She's the one who decided to tattoo all her visible and nonvisible skin, hiding secrets within them, she's the one who drowned her entire body with ZIP, leaving no memories of even what her favorite color was, and she's the one who chose Kurt. The giant tattoo with his name on her back said it all. Jane felt betrayed by her past, maybe it was a good thing she couldn't remember. It was a fresh start. Not exactly anymore, but maybe someday it can be. Cause the fresh start she could've had was ruined the moment she accepted those damn missions. The ones that set Mayfair up for murder, and ultimately lead to her death. Jane wished she could say she saw it coming, and maybe in some small way, buried deep in her self conscience she did, but the truth was she was blindsided. She became caught up in wanting to know her past that she didn't see what her future could end up like. Jane was stupid to think that she could keep the team in the dark about Oscar. Her biggest mistake though was letting him threaten her team. She could have done more, should have. There was no way she was going to let her past choices negatively affect the only people who cared about her.

That's why she hunted him down. While she may have set up Mayfair's untimely death, Oscar pulled the trigger. Jane needed to give Mayfair and her team Justice. She would bring Oscar in, and tell them everything that happened. Like usual, life had other plans. Jane got distracted and Oscar had tazed her. When she came to, she was tied down to a wooden chair while Oscar was threatening to wipe her memories once more. Everything after that seemed a bit foggy. Jane couldn't handle that thought, the pure idea of waking up afraid and not knowing anything about who she is again, it made her want to throw up. Jane remembered breaking out of the chair and fighting Oscar, but she doesn't remember when the fire started. Sure she could feel the hot flames feet away on her face, and see the bright orange and yellow flashes in the corner of her eyes, but the bigger threat was Oscar. That's when a cry escaped his lips, confused she looked down. There had been a scythe hanging on the wall, the one Oscar had originally attacked her with, somehow she had impaled him. Jane didn't feel bad that she had killed him, maybe her past self would have because after all, they were engaged at one point. She must have seen the good in him at some point for her to want to marry him. If only he showed that side, instead of the darker one that lead to his final moments. 

After the barn incident, she headed to her safe house, which looking back is kind of ironic as it wasn't actually safe. That's where she found Kurt. The look on his face will forever be burned in her memory, and hurt everytime she thinks about it. He knew, he knew she wasn't Taylor. Then he arrested her. The words would always exist in a corner of her mind. "My father killed Taylor Shaw 25 years ago. Taylor Shaw is dead, now who the hell are you? Jane doe your under arrest." The words stung in two ways. While Jane may not have known Taylor Shaw, she had a strange sadness that made her heart heavy. A poor girl who only had 5 years of life. The loving family and friends heartbroken by her abrupt disappearance. Then there was the actual arrest. Jane was no longer sad about it, but angry. If he had given her a chance to talk to him, maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. She begged Kurt to listen, tried to set everything straight in the car, but once she realized he wouldn't have it, she went silent. He booked her and put her in a holding cell, said he would be back tomorrow to interrogate her, but he never returned. Instead, some guy Jane didn't know escorted her out of the FBI building and into a van. At that moment, Jane knew what was happening and there was nothing she could do about it. That's why almost 3 months later she's sitting in a cement cell, waiting for the perfect moment to escape this hellish blackcite.

It was sad to say that the only thing she had left anymore was her anger. It fueled her heart and brain not to give up, even when her body protested otherwise. She got used to the pain though, after a couple weeks of nonstop torture she zoned out, found a safe haven and tuned everything else out around her. It disconnected herself from reality, and if she had a choice she would stay disconnected. It's not like she has anything left to stick around for in the real world. The team hates her, Kurt hates her. Of course he does though, "you lied to him," she told herself. "If he actually cared then he wouldn't have handed you over to the CIA. The only reason he kept you around because he thought you were Taylor." 

"No, he had to of cared about me, even a little." She internally argued with herself. That's all she seemed to be doing these days, she was her own company. Jane came out of the shadows of the cell, sitting in front of Jane who was hugging her knees in the farthest corner of the room. Jane smiled, which she quickly stopped because of how much her dry and cracked lips hurt. This is what almost a day and a half of no water and food did to a person, made them hallucinate. The Jane that sat in front of her wasn't her, but looked like old her. She had longer hair and an evil glow in her eyes. 

"Then he wouldn't have handed you over. He only cares about Taylor, not you, not Jane. Now that he knows Taylor is dead, your not even a thought to him."

Jane took the bait. ”He kissed me. Invited me to the park. He felt something." 

Her past self scoffed,”That kiss meant just as nothing as the park, he didn't bother to waste his time going, remember? He told you yourself." 

"We never showed up, we can't know that he did or didn't go. Maybe he did." Jane tried to convince herself.

"But you'll never know, will you, because you chose me." 

A malicious smile spread across Jane's past self at that voice, and in return she scowled. It seemed she couldn't get away from him in life or death. "Oscar," she said with as much venom in her voice as she could muster. 

"Kurt never loved you, he loved Taylor. You know that, so why are you fighting it? You knew it was part of the plan, you chose him.”

"I'm not that person anymore."

"Of course your the same person, your memory is just stored away at the moment. It's allowing bits and pieces to slip through, but soon enough you'll remember everything, even the hatred you had for your so called team. You'll regret it."

"I won't regret anything." Jane argued.

"Yes you will. Your going to remember the mission, and that your the one who screwed it up. That's all you've been doing lately though huh, screwing things up. No wonder you have nobody in your life. Your pathetic. Poison. I see why Kurt gave you up to the CIA, I would have done the same thing."

“No...no he wouldn't.”

"Yes, he would. They are happy to be rid of you." 

"No...go. Get out of my head, leave me alone!" 

The room went coldly silent. Jane glanced up, Oscar and her past self were nowhere in sight. That hadn't been the first time she's had that conversation with herself, or hallucinated for that matter, but Oscar had never been in the conversation. It's seems the less food and water she gets, the worse the hallucinations. As almost on cue, one of the goons that assisted, Jake, as he liked to be called, opened her cell door, gently placing a piece of bread and bottle of water on the floor. "Make sure to drink the water slow, or else you'll be sick," he told her before leaving her to it. Jane ignored the bread and went straight for the water. Although it hurt to put the bottle to her lips, the feeling of the water putting out the desert that resided in her mouth was like heaven. Never again would she take advantage of something so simple as water. Jane took the bread and slumped back into her corner, more picking at it then eating it. Tomorrow was important to Jane, and just thinking about what was to come made her stomach flip. 

“What if you don't succeed? Your not as tough as you were when they first brought you in."

It's something she asked herself a lot, but in the end she would have to try. Better to go out fighting than to not have tried at all. So, she scooted herself forward until she was in the center of the room. Jane unscrewed the drain pipe, that she found out was loose almost a week into her stay, and checked the rope dangling off of it to make sure it was steady and didn't need to to be woven anymore. Satisfied, she screwed it back in. Jane smiled, mostly for the freedom she was about to grant herself, but also because Keaton had no idea of the plan that was unfolding right under his nose. He claimed to be such a great CIA agent, could detect everything. Of course Jane knew he was lying, or else he would have found out the information he needed from her already. He was definitely cocky, and Jane hated him for it. But she hated him in general, wanted to make him suffer as badly as he made her, but the look on his face tomorrow when he realizes she outsmarted him will be enough. For now though, Jane went back to her safe haven. She found it to be underneath a tree that sat a couple feet away from a cliff, which had the perfect view of a random town Jane conceived. As she rested her head against the tree, she found it funny. This place felt like more, as if it were real, or somehow she had actually been here before. It was peaceful, it felt like home to her.


	2. Ghosts Will Loom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt deals with his emotions over Jane lying to him, and finding out that his father murdered Taylor Shaw. Meanwhile, Jane plans an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was quite a wait, lol, but I’m finally adding my entire story here! I hope you guys enjoy! For heads up, in case I slack a little, I always post first on Fanfiction.net. Same account and all, so if your interested in reading my story but find I’m not posting regularly on here feel free to check that out. That shouldn’t be a problem though.

Scattered all around the table were folders stuffed with photographs, sketches, and notes. Kurt's been taking his work home with him lately more times than he'd care to admit. The team was forced to go back to cases that could be solved after hitting dead ends in every turn trying to find Jane. Patterson has been searching for any information she could grab her hands on in her free time, which wasn't much, so Kurt decided to go back over the entire Jane Doe case. He had to be missing something, any little detail that could give him answers to finding Jane, or to the millions of questions that ran through his brain. To be fair, this was all his fault. He would already have answers if he wasn't so quick in arresting Jane. That night, once he found out what really happened to Taylor, something inside him snapped. On top of that, the amount of alcohol in his system didn't help either. Everything was a bit fuzzy in his mind. He remembers her trying to tell him something, his anger drowning out those pleas, he remembers telling her she's under arrest, but everything after that is a blur. Kurt's decisions didn't truly register with him until Jane was being escorted to a holding cell after being booked. He decided a good nights rest would help prepare him for the day to come, so he went home. The next day he went to the holding cells but instead of finding Jane, an officer greeted Kurt telling him she was transferred somewhere else, a few guys picking her up a couple hours after he left. He hadn't authorized that being the assistant director, so he went straight to the director who had no clue Kurt even arrested Jane. They tried talking to the CIA but they refused to talk. He had been pissed off, still is, and the team confused on why he arrested Jane in the first place, but ready to get her back.

It's been three months since then, and as each day passes Kurt becomes increasingly more worried and angered, which he doesn't even know who it was directed towards at this point. At first, Kurt was angry at Jane for everything; Betrayal, lying, and especially for not believing she could trust the team enough to inform them of what was going on. On top of that, he had the entire problem that got him into this mess in the first place; his father. It felt like venom on his tongue, saying that monster was related to him.

As a child, before Taylor's disappearance, Kurt remembers loving his dad more than anyone. His memories are filled with camping trips, sports games, and family barbecues. They would have been great memories if they hadn't been tainted by Taylor being in every single one. It might have happened close to 25 years ago, but Kurt can vividly remember his dad taking Taylor and him to baseball events. The games of hide and seek and tag they'd play during the family gatherings with his sister. The late night conversations exchanged in the dark tent they shared when camping. Playing with his G.I. Joe action figures in his room. All now but memories, just like Taylor. She could no longer give him that cute but cheesy smile only a 5-year-old could pull off. He wouldn't hear her feet running up the stairs, barging into his room unannounced at all hours of the day begging him to come play with her. They would never again climb that tree they loved that sat in his parents front yard, the same one she got her scar from on her upper back. Then there were all the campings trips they missed out on, the thing that started their friendship in the first place. There would be no more because Taylor had taken her last breath more than 25 years ago, scared and alone. She was killed by a person she trusted; Taylor had loved his dad like he was hers because she didn't have one. What pissed Kurt off more than anything though was the fact his father denied doing anything to that girl. For years he convinced everyone of his innocence, even let his own 7-year-old daughter fight for him. Deep down Kurt knew, and maybe deep down his mother knew as well, that's why she left them. She couldn't handle all the rumors and backlash.

After Taylor mysteriously vanished, nothing was the same. The town took on a gloomy feature, his family fell apart, even Emma never went back to herself. It's obvious why, no one would ever be the same after they lost a child, but as a young boy Kurt missed the old her. Emma became very secluded after her daughter went missing, she had her suspicions like all the town folk, but he could definitely tell she blamed herself the most. There it was though, that same feeling of guilt. That's why he stuck close to Emma all those years up until her death, he felt guilty because Taylor had been asleep right next to him on the floor and he didn't hear her get up and leave. Kurt had been the last one to see her alive. Now he's feeling the same way about Jane, guilty. The whole reason she was taken was his fault, and he was the last person to see her. If anything happens to her he won't be able to forgive himself.

Kurt startled from the ringing of his phone, then went to pick it up immediately. It had to be important if someone was calling at 3:30 in the morning. The caller ID read Patterson, and Kurt flipped his phone open giving a grumpy hello. "You do realize what time it is Patterson?"

"I'm sorry, but I may have found Jane's location. Well I mean It wasn't all me but I did do a lot of—"

"Patterson just get to the point. How did you find Jane?" Kurt asked, not really registering the information that was just given to him. After three months of relentless searching, the team might have actually found her.

"Well I'm not one hundred percent positive it's her, but I would be shocked if it wasn't because I got direct coordinates to a garage in Oregon. It's pinned on a list as a CIA black site as well."

"How'd you get those coordinates?" questioned Kurt.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I know they were sent to me but I've been trying to figure out by who. I've been following breadcrumbs for like an hour now, but I think I'm getting somewhere."

"Alright go home and get some rest, Patterson. Send out alerts to Reade and Tasha that I want them in at 8 AM sharp."

"Got it," She shot back. The phone call ended, and Kurt just stared at the disarray of papers. They had her. He would actually see her and be able to listen to her side of the story. He would be able to apologize and say he was sorry, but; before things get that far she had to be saved. Kurt just hopes that it isn't too late. He quickly stuffed the papers back into the folders, not really caring that some of the corners were bending. After doing a somewhat decent cleanup of his apartment at almost 4 in the morning, he headed to bed to get the two hours of sleep his body craved; which was a problem because he was more awake now then he had been all day.  
____________________________________ 

Like a small child in their early years, Jane had learned to adapt to life in her miserable prison. She knew when meal time was, she knew when they lightly padded down the hallway it meant they came to mentally throw her down, and when they stomped down they were coming to drag her to that god damn chair and hurt her in any way they could; all for information she didn't have, and if she did she sure wouldn't give it to those bastards. All Jane knew was any chance of escaping was smothered by the constant supervision she had. At first, she was confident she would escape, but as days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, that confidence slowly turned into just a dream. Like always though, Jane had a backup plan, ready to strike when the opportunity presented itself. Since she first got here, she slowly but successfully, started putting together a rope from loose pieces of fabric from her clothing, adding onto the rope that hung off the drain pipe that unscrewed from the floor of her cell. After three months, it was now long enough for her to tie around her hand and use as a weapon.

Not too long after, Jane saw her opening. They were shoving her head into the water and she gulped in as much as her lungs could take. They would have to bring her back, and when they did they would be too distracted by her kicking one of them down to realize they left the needle in her arm. When they came back and cuffed her, she quickly unlocked her handcuffs and squeezed the rope tighter. It was all over faster then you can blink, and Jane barged out of the door, stopping for a moment not use to the sun's light. She took out two guys, picked a shotgun up and aimed it at the third demanding, "Give me your keys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have much to say, but I would love to hear your thoughts.


	3. A Close Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team dives into their feelings of betrayal from Jane, and they continue on their previous lead from Patterson, while someone unexpected shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Anger, that's all Tasha seemed to feel these past three months. She was angry for Jane's betrayal, she was angry that everyone else acted like it never happened, and She was angry that they couldn't figure out what happened to Mayfair, although everyone had a feeling she was dead; thanks to Patterson discovering all the cleaned up blood on the floor of the abandoned building. There was no way through Mayfair was dead, she had to be alive. That woman was too smart, managed to override her ankle bracelet by putting it on her dog smart. Her instincts surpassed everyone's. If there was a problem, Mayfair knew how to solve it. If something didn't seem right, she would have let her team know, wouldn't she? The last words spoken to Tasha was I trust you. Even then she had to make sure her boss knew that by telling her she was still there for her. There were so many things she should have said though. Like the fact she loved Mayfair like a mother or well, just anything other than you can trust me because she had a right not to. Tasha knew she should have never doubted Mayfair, because after all Mayfair was her role model.

The sad part was she waited for that call, the one where Mayfair would tell them everything she discovered, or that she was back at her house safe and sound. The phone might as well been glued to her hand, but not even a small ding came to announce a new email notification. Tasha's worry increased everyday, and when they found that burnt farm with the chard bodies, she was sure that she would pass out from her panic. The bodies were too burnt though to get any identification off them. The medical examiners highly believe that one of the bodies belong to Mayfair, but Zapata wasn't ready to hear that. She still isn't. They are unsure if Jane is involved with this crisis, but they know enough to assume she is.

They had searched her safehouse and bagged anything remotely suspicious, keeping it as evidence to a case that made no sense. Among those items was her sketchbook. They had posted pages all over the evidence board, but it felt more like betraying her privacy than anything. There was one sheet that stood out the most. The pencils she used etched out a man, perfectly drawn from his sitting position on some step, to the very way his eyes reflected from whatever light engulfed him in that moment. This was the same man they had found on the security footage, but patterson couldn't get a hit on his identification. Jane knew though, she stood there and acted like the rest of them. She wondered, asked, even helped to try and track him down. Jane knew though the entire time who he was, and that the team would never be able to find him. That's what angered Tasha the most. The fact that her friend lied not just to her face, but to all the other people they both cared about.

Then there was another page, one she couldn't bare to look at the first time around because it only fueled her hatred for the tattooed women. It was a sketch of Mayfair in her office. She had been leaning back in her chair, her features relaxed and her wall down. If zapata had to credit Jane for anything, it would have to be for the way she could truly capture a person in the moment with her sketches. Written off to the side in bold pencil was, it was an accident. That was a knife to the heart, especially since those words could mean so many different things. What was an accident, and how did it involve Mayfair? Tasha couldn't stand to think about this anymore, she needed a cup of coffee.

As he watched his partner leave, Reade could tell that she had been thinking about Mayfair. It wasn't hard considering it's all she thought about lately, and he had to agree it's been on his mind as well. He knew that trusting Jane from the start was a mistake, and he wasn't afraid to voice his opinion either. Everyone was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, but they should have known. When someone who couldn't remember anything about their previous life knew how to take down professionally trained agents with a couple punches, handled dangerous weapons as if they were a child's toy, and spoke not one, not two, but several different languages, the evidence was as clear as day that she should have been handled as a threat rather than an asset. But no one wanted to listen to him. He had to admit even he got stuck in her trap, she became a friend right as she was stabbing everyone in the back. It hurt, but what hurt more was the fact he knew this would be the outcome. Reade wanted to believe everyone was good, but the truth isn't as black and white as people see it. He knows that's how his partner saw things, which made these past couple weeks hard for them. Reade knew this was extremely hard for Kur most of all. He thought his best friend from childhood was back only to find out she died at five years old. That was cruel for anyone to put someone through. Kurt shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He knew about the tooth test, but he wanted his friend back so bad all because she looked like Taylor. His friend just wasn't the same around her, and it scared him. Jane managed to put him under some spell in just a few days, when it took everyone else months to become friends. That didn't sit well with him. The entire situation doesn't, mostly because they still have no clue what happened to her.

Patterson has been searching these past few months, never catching a break. Reade can also see the toll it has taken on the blonde tech. She was very close to Jane, and the thought of betrayal is too much. Patterson wanted to hear what Jane had to say before she made her decision. The problem is she is too kind, always looking to see the good in people. That's what he liked about her. Patterson had this childlike innocence that never left, even during the darkest of times.

"Here," said Zapata, dangling a fresh cup of coffee in front of her partners face. "Thanks, I needed this. Did Patterson tell you why we needed to be here so early?" He questioned. "Honestly it was so early when she called, I think it was something about coordinates."

"I figured it out," Patterson announced to her fellow agents. She hadn't gone home when Kurt had told her to, being way too close to figuring out who sent those coordinates. "I managed to trace the coordinates back to its original source. I couldn't get it right away because the person who sent them knew what they were doing and threw me off with a whole bunch of different leads to follow."

"So they didn't want to be found?" questioned Reade.

"Exactly. I traced them back to a library computer, and because it's Public anyone could have sent them. Whoever did though obviously wants us to check this out, and it has to be really important considering the coordinates lead to a black site in Oregon. The place is a garage owned by John Skitter. A bit weird considering he was former FBI." Curious how Patterson knew this garage was a CIA holding facility, Tasha couldn't help herself, "How do you know this place is a Black site?"

"Let's just say I have lots of free time on my hands." the analyst said. "That's very illegal Patterson. What if you get caught or worse, what if someone hacks your system and finds the list?" the latina asked worried, but with a glint of amusement. It would be just like Patterson to pull a stunt like this. "Don't worry, I don't keep the list on any computer."

"Well that's reassuring, Kurt?"

"As assistant director of the FBI I'm going to pretend like I never heard the last 15 seconds of this conversation. Besides, think of this as payback for the Christmas disaster. If the CIA wants to mess with us, we mess with them."

"Yeah but, it wasn't as bad as this Kurt." Said Reade.

"What do you mean it wasn't as bad, it slowed down our computer work by more than half, including investigations. You know there is still equipment missing."

"Guys lets focus, we can worry about rights and wrongs later. Jane has to be there because I don't really see any other reason. I mean the CIA has her and all of a sudden we get a hit on a black site. It can't be a coincidence."

This was a big chance, dragging his team to another state with a 50 percent chance that Jane might not be in that black site, but they had to try. He had to try. "We head out today, as soon as possible. Whether the information given is true or false we still have to follow the lead." Looking directly at Tasha and Reade kurt said, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. This is a big chance, and if the director knows what we are looking into we could get into some serious trouble. I have no problem doing this alone." Reade and Tasha glanced at each other, their minds already made up. "I need answers, we all do. In order to get them we need to find Jane." Zapata spoke up. She didn't like the idea of having to do anything related to Jane, but she needed to know what happened to Mayfair.

"Yeah and besides, we are a team. We can't have you taking all blame." Reade added.

"Alright then it's settled, we leave in 2 hours."

At the ding of the elevator Kurt stepped off, not really paying attention to his surroundings. This has been such a crazy year for him, he doesn't think his mind can handle anything else. Fate had other plans for him of course when he approached his office and saw a woman standing in his office, briefcase in hand. "May I help you?" Kurt asked, going around her and taking a seat at his desk. Whatever this meeting was for needed to be quick, he had some papers to work out before he left to Oregon. "Yes, it's nice to finely meet you Assistant Director Weller. My name is Nas, I work for the NSA. I am here on behalf of the Jane Doe case."

"I'm afraid that case was terminated by the Director three months ago. We no longer work it." Nas didn't seem surprised by that. "Yes I am well aware of that. I'm here to tell you actually that Jane Doe has escaped from a CIA black site." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "So the CIA had her?" Nas wasn't fooled that easily. "I'd say you don't look that surprised. Listen, what I have to say is very important and I would like to talk to your entire team about this. It's also top secret, so somewhere private would be appreciated." Kurt really didn't have time for this. If Jane really did escape than they needed to be out looking for her, but Kurt's gut told him this was more important at the moment. "Alright, follow me."

Everyone looked sick, they had speculated Jane to be at that Black site in Oregon, but actually confirming it was awful. "So she broke out?"

"Do you know where she is?" Reade added.

"Yes she broke out a couple weeks ago. We finally caught her walking past a ATM camera in Camden, New Jersey." Patterson was confused. Why was this woman here so intent on finding Jane? "Why is the NSA so interested in Jane?"

Nas sighed, "I work for an off-book wing at the NSA called Zero Division. About 6 years ago I started to connect a number of seemingly random terror events, like the Kentucky State Building attack, the D.C Subway bombing, and the shooting at O'Hare."

"Those were all lone wolves," said Pellington. "No they weren't, they where created to look like that. We believe that a single group is responsible for over a dozen domestic terrorist attacks. I've given them the code name Sandstorm. We managed to get in touch with someone within the organization and they warned us about the bag in Times Square. We believe that Jane was a key member of Sandstorm sent to you as a Trojan horse and we've been monitoring the situation ever since. The only reason we are telling you now is that we need your help to get to Jane before the CIA does." Kurt knew there had to be something else, there always is. "Why?"

"Because before you arrested her we believe Jane was about to turn against Sandstorm. Look Jane made a real connection with this team. If anyone could turn her into an asset it would be you."

"We handed her over," Tasha reminded the room. "We didn't hand her over," argued Kurt,"They took her."

"Sandstorm is plotting their biggest attack yet, we have to try."

This whole situation just got a lot messier, and Kurt knew tensions would only rise. "Where is she now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Nas as a villian or friend?


	4. A Prisoner’s Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane lets her feelings from the last three months fester, settling down in Camden, New Jersey, before finally being caught by the FBI who want answers for her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Camden, New Jersey hadn't been the original place of a hideout for Jane, but a passing stranger-more like good samaritan-had spotted Jane in need and hooked her up with a small cleaning job in a Motel their relative owned, no questions asked. Besides this, she would have much rather gone an hour away from New York than two and to a smaller town, but it is what it is. Camden wasn't the friendliest of places either, with violence plaguing the city like a zombie infection. Due to this, there were cameras installed almost everywhere, police watching your every movement like a piece on a chessboard-a game Jane didn't enjoy. One camera though was bound to pick up her face alerting either the CIA or FBI of her whereabouts. That's why she always wore sunglasses and a hat and tried to limit her hours spent in the sunlight. Jane couldn't afford being caught at the moment; not in her condition. And as she sat at the small Cafe twirling her spoon in the small bowl of chicken noodle soup, she knew there needed to be a new game plan very fast. Staying in one spot too long was a dangerous game, one she wasn't ready to lose it. Tossing her nearly full bowl of soup out, finding her stomach could no longer tolerate even the tiniest bites of food before she got the sudden urge to throw up, she headed outside on route to the place that currently resided as work and home-just like the FBI had been.

One thing Camden did have to offer was its beautiful art and history. Many streets can be found with one artist or another painting their heart out on a wall for any citizen to see. Even Jane herself had been tempted, but she couldn't get sidetracked. Almost a block away Jane took a detour down a small alley crammed between a bookstore and what used to be a pet store. She found her acquaintance exactly where she thought, painting on an old wooden board. Luke gave her a warm smile. Fishing around in her pocket, Jane pulled out a $50 dollar bill and extended it towards the boy who hesitated at first but then gladly accepted. "Isn't it a bit much, you usually only give me $10," his squeaky 14-year-old voice pitched.

"I know, I also came by to tell you I'm going to be gone for a while."

"Oh," Luke said, sounding disappointed. He returned his attention back to his painting, which Jane had to give him so much credit for. His paintings were almost as detailed as her sketches. Maybe in a few years time, he would surpass her skills. "What are you painting?" Luke quickly flipped his masterpiece around, looking like a deer caught in headlights."N-nothing," he stammered. "Weird," Jane thought.

"Will I see you again?" And although she couldn't promise him that, because most likely this would be the end of their friendship-if it could be called that- Jane replied," Yes."  
_____________________________________

Walking straight to the Motel and skipping town, with no distractions, should have been the first priority. Jane just couldn't help herself though. Luke is homeless, and unfortunately, she was his only friend he managed to make living out on the streets beside the artists themselves. Now there was a van parked outside the place, definitely couldn't have been there for very long either considering it hadn't been there 40 minutes ago when she left for the Cafe. She knew though, saw beyond the advertisement that ran alongside its doors. Kurt Weller and his team are in there-had found her-and now they are here to drag her back. Well if they wanted a fight, then so be it. Jane hadn't rescued herself from months of anguish just to return to the people who sent her off there in the first place. So she hid in a room, waiting. Then he walked into the room across from hers-exactly like a lion's prey-his gun aimed in front of him, blue eyes searching for something that wasn't going to be there. Marching up to Kurt Weller and putting her gun to his head she commanded him not to move. How dare he come looking for her now, and for what? To drag her into a darker hole, one she wouldn't be able to escape from. Of course not before he got answers about why she pretended to be Taylor Shaw, who she really was, or what her real name was. All answers she would love to know herself. Maybe three months ago if he hadn't arrested her, or better yet hadn't handed her over to the CIA to be tortured, Jane would have been ready to spill her guts out to him. Now she wasn't ready to say anything to them, even if she owed it to them, and she didn't care if it made her a bad person for saying this but, she wanted Kurt to feel the pain she feels. Three months can do a lot of damage not only to the physical body but mental as well. So no it wasn't fair that he came in here demanding answers, cause even if she talked she would still be tossed back to those monsters at the CIA. Maybe that was just her fate, to spend whatever time she had left locked up. This might have been fate's way of giving her time to release the guilt of Oscar and Mayfair, and give her old team peace of mind. Seeing her battle inside her head gave Kurt an opportunity to take a hit at her, one she didn't hesitate to return. The anger in both of them only fueled them, even when Jane's body ached all over from being thrown almost full force into the cleaning cart. She only stopped when there were three guns pointed at her and no escape.  
____________________________________

Jane's fight died as soon as her hands were strapped down to the chair, and they injected her with some serum. What was the point in fighting anymore, its not like she ever won. She might as well give them what they want so she can go on her merry way. Jane didn't need to stay and watch her old friends now stare at her in pure disgust-like she was the enemy; even though she was. She screwed up, should have realized Oscar was fooling her from the beginning. If Jane had known then what she knew now then she wouldn't have wanted to learn about her past but relished in the second opportunity life had presented her. Then maybe she would still have friends, family.

The door slid open and in walked a lady Jane had never seen before. Dressed in a nice suit-pencil skirt-Jane had to make the assumption she didn't work for the FBI, and when she introduced herself her guess had been correct. "Hello Jane, My name is Nas and I work for the NSA. I am currently working with the FBI. I'll be questioning you today on what happened to lead to your arrest by Assistant Director Kurt Weller." Jane eyed her, not really caring for the woman. Jane knew she was trying to make this more like a friendly conversation because of her relationship to this team, they needed answers and she was the only who could provide them. The turn lays in her hands. Jane didn't like the fake-ness though of the situation, why are they all of a sudden going to treat her like a friend when the past three months she was the enemy. "Let's get started, shall we. What is your real name?" The women asked. Was she serious? "Apparently she didn't get the memo about the zip," her past self snickered. "Great," thought Jane. "She's back." Of course, only Jane could see her. She was standing in front of the two way mirror with her arms crossed, giving Jane a huge grin that really didn't fit her face. "Life's a bitch, isn't it? If you had your memories back you wouldn't have been caught." She spoke in a quiet tone, and yet still managed to rub her downfalls in her face. She huffed."Well let's get this over with shall we, it's not like they aren't going to feed you to the dogs when this is over." Jane glared at Remi, which Nas took as her looking through the glass-trying to see her team. "I know that question sounded dumb, but it is just to make sure the serum is working right. Besides, don't you think you owe them this?" Nas' voice was gentle-coaxing would be a better term-and Jane's attention wavered from the glass-which she could now see thanks to her past self taking a quick exit-back to Nas. Jane really did owe her team that much."Look, we need to know everything, especially if you want protection from the CIA." Nas it was then. "If you don't provide your full collaboration I can't protect you. So let us begin. Can you tell us who this is?" Nas held up a picture of Oscar, the same one that appeared on the monitor months back- the one the team found but couldn't identify him. Taking a final glance at the window, for once grateful she couldn't see the teams face's, Jane whispered Oscar's name, her anger at what he did boiling back to the surface. "Tell me how you came to know him."

"It was after Tom Carter kidnapped me." Jane started. Nas looked baffled, a look the entire team shared."The CIA Director?" Jane shook her head. "He had tortured me to get information on a project called Daylight, but I had no clue what he was talking about back then."

"But you do now?" Nas questioned.

"It was an operation that gathered and distributed illegal NSA information on behalf of the government. They used that intel to fake informants to fake convictions that never would have upheld. It was shut down, and everyone had no choice but to keep quiet. Mayfair was apart of this plan along with Carter. He was afraid I knew something about it, but I didn't at the time."

"What happened after that?"

"Oscar rescued me from Carter but killed him in the process. He told me he knew me, my past self."

"Who was he to you?"

"He was my fiancee. He showed me a brief video of myself explaining that this plan, the tattoos, being sent to the FBI was all my idea. I saw he held information I wanted to know, so I met him again. He only revealed tiny details, but never anything that would really help me discover more of my past."

"What about you being Taylor Shaw?"

Jane sighed."Originally he told me I was, but in the end, he told me the truth, I'm not Taylor."

"How many times did you see Oscar?"

"I don't know, a bunch. He set up meeting points every week or two weeks. It varied."

"What did you do while you were with him." Jane did many things, most she wasn't proud off, especially sleeping with him. That is better left unsaid. "He told me he had small missions for me to complete. Replace a pen or a GPS chip in a vehicle. They seemed harmless."

"So you voluntarily did these missions."

'NO," Jane spat out, angry at herself more than the woman sitting in front of her."I told him I wasn't going to betray my team like that, but he said I didn't have a choice and threatened to kill Kurt if I didn't. So I did as he asked."

"These missions weren't as small as he said though were they?"

"No. They framed Mayfair for murder."

"And where is Assistant Director Mayfair Now?" Jane gulped. This question was bound to come up, and she knew her answer would get the teams hope's up. "She's dead."

"How did she die and who killed her?"

"I don't know how but she found our meeting point. I went to go tell Oscar I was done with the missions. I was going to bring him in and tell the team everything that happened. Instead, Mayfair appeared and before anything else happened Oscar shot her. I tried to stop the bleeding but there was so much blood...too much. She died right there. Oscar ended up knocking me out and brought me to some barn. He was going to wipe my memory again, but it was just to save himself because he got into trouble with Shepard."

"Who's shepherd?"

"The leader of whatever operation we were running. He mentioned him a few times but wouldn't give a name."

"What happened to Oscar?"

"He's dead. I killed him," said Jane staring at the glass, before averting her attention back to Nas. "I couldn't let him wipe my memories again so I broke free from my ties and fought him. A fire broke out during the fight and I had impaled him with some weapon hanging on the wall. There was no time to save him." Nas look satisfied with their progress. "Thank you, Jane. Someone will be in with you shortly to escort you. They will bring you a change of clothes as well." Nas stood up walking out of the room, and when the door slip back open she didn't expect those blue eyes to be staring at her. They were filled with ice and wary. All he could do was stare at her as if she had done something so unforgivable that not even God would accept her sins. When he finally snapped out of his daze it was to free her restraints."You have to know Jane, I didn't want you to end up with the CIA. We honestly didn't even know you were there until a few weeks ago. We did search for you, I never gave up." Jane shook her head in acknowledgment, it still hadn't changed the fact she was tortured for non-stop three months straight. But this was an olive branch, one she was going to reach for, even if it didn't mean they weren't going to be friends again. That line was cut a while ago. "The people who did this to me, to us, are still out there and we're going to get them." And for the first time in a while, Kurt's eyes softened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Blast From The Past: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has a chat with her demons, eventually meeting up with someone who changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always I hope you enjoy! Also, because some of my chapters are too long to post as one full chapter, they will be split into two parts. Just know it is just one full chapter.

“Oscar gave me a number and told me to call it and tell the person on the other end I needed to cancel my order in order to contact him in case of emergencies. Other than that he would normally get into contact with me. The last time I called the number was to track Oscar down and try to bring him in. I'm going to call the number. I'll receive a meeting location, and that's when I'll demand to talk to Shepherd. As a cover, I'll tell them that Cade kidnapped me, and has been torturing me for the past three months but I managed to escape." Jane announced, the plan making more sense in her head than out loud. "No...that's way too dangerous, we never found a body. If he's still alive or managed to get captured by Sandstorm your cover is automatically blown." Kurt knew he wouldn't like plan the minute Jane said she put her entire cover story together. "We don't have any other cover stories and there's no time to put a new one together, we have to act now. No matter what we work with there are always going to be cracks in the plan," Jane countered. Why did it matter anyways if she went in and her cover was blown, either way her future ends with her dying-the difference being Jane would rather die out in the field than at the hands of Keaton.

"Unfortunately Jane is right Weller. This is the only lead we have, she's our only lead. At this point there's nothing else we can do until she manages to bring back information on them." Nas weighed in. Kurt didn't like that response. "If we send her in there with nothing they will kill her." Jane had to roll her eyes at that one, he didn't seem to care about that three months ago-considering a part of her died in that black site. They slowly beat her down mentally and physically, at this point death was probably the only possible way of returning the peace her soul once carried.

"Jane said Oscar told her she was second in command," Nas spoke. Jane hadn't even realized she zoned out. Neither had they. "With her still being out in the field we have to assume whoever Shepherd is, he still needs her. I'm afraid Kurt, Jane already knows how dangerous Sandstorm can be. This isn't your choice, it's hers."

If she said no they would send her back to the CIA on top of millions of innocents dying, and if she said yes then there was a definite chance Sandstorm would catch her slip ups and kill her. It made her want to laugh, she never had freedom at the FBI and she never would again. "Let's do this."

Someone finally picked up on the fifth or sixth ring. "Hello?" For a minute Jane thought no one would be there to talk to, ruining the plan she had built."I need to cancel my order." This was someone new, yet their voice felt familiar. Then it hit her, so quick it could have been her mind playing tricks on her, but she saw a flash of a young boy with a scar over his right eye. The man's voice drew her back in as he provided an address for her to meet him, hanging up right after. "So?" Kurt asked. Undercover operations were never good, but at least most agents had months to plan, his team only had a couple of days. "They gave me a meeting point. I need to be there within the hour."  
______________________________________

Tasha rolled her eyes, how convenient. They needed her right at this moment. How do they know this isn't a set up Jane's walking them into? "Are we really just going to let her go?" Zapata muttered to her partner.

This didn't seem fair that she just got to walk free, and if she truly wanted could skip town and never return. We have no other choice." Reade could tell Tasha's anger was starting to seep through again "Honestly I almost feel bad for her." Zapata snapped her head towards him, an offended expression plastered on her face. "Calm down, I did say almost."

"Well I don't feel bad at all." Tasha admitted. "She asked for this when she signed up to be apart of a terrorist organization." Reade shook his head. "We don't even know the full story Tasha. Besides, all she really is is a pawn for both sides. Either way she's expendable. That's why I kind of feel bad." Zapata turned her attention back to Nas who was currently explaining about the GPS tooth she provided Jane. "I don't care, whoever Jane was, however she got into this mess, it will always be her fault. I can't forgive her for what happened to Mayfair."

Jane took a deep breathe, and exhaled. She was ready to go. She had the meeting location, a car to get her there, and for safety measures a tracking device. There was one more thing that needed to be done. "I need you to shoot me," Jane bluntly asked Kurt, her hazel eyes boring into his blue. It was almost comical, the confused look Nas shared with him. "What? I'm not going to shoot you."

"Look they are going to know something is off. Cade was one of their best agents. I have to make it look like I lost something."

"I think your body is proof enough you went through hell, there's no need for this." Nas tried to reason. "That won't be enough. You know that," she replied looking straight at Kurt. He didn't hesitate any longer to draw his weapon out and aim it at the Amnesiac. "You were with Mayfair when she died, what was the last thing she said?" Kurt could see Nas out of the corner of his eye trying to get his attention, but he needed to know. "She said I wish I could be there to see his face when he finds out who you really are." The venom in her words stung, but his finger just couldn't pull the trigger. So you can say he was shocked when he heard a loud pop from behind him, and Jane clenching her side in pain. "It's clean, through and through," Tasha muttered.

Of course Tasha would take advantage of this moment. Taking a step towards Jane he wanted to help, but she stopped him. "I can do this," she kept repeating, more for her than him. Watching her get into the car and drive away was hard, because there was a possibility that would be the last time Kurt would ever see Jane alive.

The pain in her side was bearable at first, but as she grew closer to her destination the pain became blinding, making her almost crash the vehicle a few times. "It's not like the CIA hasn't done a good job in preparing you for pain tolerance, including Shepard," her past self taunted, lounging in the front seat using the dashboard like a foot stool. "Go away," Jane mumbled. She could barely focus on the road. "Our demons really suck don't they?" Jane agreed, they did suck both in reality and memories."Throw the GPS."

"What?" Jane asked, confused. "They need to keep track of me."

"Well guess they'll just have to trust you, huh. That tooth is too big of a risk, if you don't throw it the only thing they are going to be tracking is your dead body. Throw it." That was a pretty good point, being alive was crucial at the moment.

It was disturbing to see that her demons could take other forms. Instead of just a voice in your head weighing you down, there was now a face to go with it-her face. Jane really needs to take out the people who did this to her. Reaching into her mouth she plucked the fake item out and tossed it out the window, its new home being the Washington Bridge.

Jane pulled up next to the house. It was definitely abandoned, very important to keep things secret. When a firm hand touched her shoulder she almost jumped out of her skin. He tensed when he spotted the bullet wound. All of a sudden, it started to bleed uncontrollably. "What happened?" the dirty blonde asked in a panic. She tried to respond, but her entire world went dark, him catching her just in time.

Roman panicked when she collapsed, whatever had occurred wasn't good-his blood coated hands as proof. Lifting her limp form, he carried her to the passenger seat and gently placed her in the car, he himself taking the driver's seat.

The nearest medical clinic was a mile away, but as important as it was to Roman to save the life of the woman next to him, getting caught also wasn't an option. He pulled into the back and swiftly lifted her into his arms, sneaking into a room being unused. Placing her on the bed, he began to stitch her up. Luckily the bullet wasn't in her body, and stitching her up had been no problem, but she lost so much blood that she would need a blood transfusion. Luckily that wouldn't be an issue.

When Jane started coming to, her brain took a second to process what she remembered last. It came back in small pieces, a meeting point, an abandoned house, a man, and then darkness. She shot up, the entire left side of her body burning with pain. Jane had no clue where she was. "Be careful, or you'll pull your stitches," she heard a voice say from a corner in the room. He slowly walked into the light. "I can't believe your finally back."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Roman, I'm your brother." He replied, sending her a loving smile. Her eyes widened, and for a minute she struggled to breathe. She had a brother? Did they have other siblings? Who was their mom and dad? Where did they grow up? How did she get to this point in life? There were so many questions to be answered. "Do-do you remember me?" he asked nervously, as if afraid to hear the answer. A surge of disappointment filled her in that moment, he wasn't going to like that answer. "I'm sorry, I..." his eyes glanced at the floor, sadness clearly written on his face. "You were the one on the phone. I had a quick flash while talking to you, I think it was from when we were young. I saw a boy with a scar over his eye."

"Shepherd told me that your memories may never return. You found your way back though, you always do." He smiled at her, longing for even a small glimpse of the person he once knew. "Look," Roman said, his face growing serious. "I'm suppose to take you back to Shepherd who wants to see you. If Shepherd asks you any questions, no matter what, just tell the truth. We want to know your ok, cause right now it doesn't seem that way. So let's start with who shot you?" Well it was now or never. "It was Cade." Roman shot her a confused look. "There's no way it could have been Cade, we've had him for a couple of weeks now. We started to track him down when we found out he was helping Marcos distribute information about us to the police. So, I'm only going to ask you one more time, and I suggest not lying again, who shot you?"

"It was…it was the CIA. They've been holding me for the past three months in a black site, I just barely escaped." Roman looked pissed. "The CIA?! What the hell was the point in sending you to Kurt Weller if he couldn't even keep you safe. I swear I'll kill him when our plan is done. Who sis? Who tortured you?" Jane was full fledge panicking, as much as she wanted for Jake Keaton to feel the same pain he caused her, she knew she was above him, but there really was no other way out of this. It was either millions of innocent lives or his, that choice was simple. "Keaton."

"Great, Tom Carter's successor. Of course," Roman said sarcastically. Jane didn't really understand. "What, what's wrong?"

"Shepherd labeled him untouchable. He was chosen to be Tom Carter's successor for a reason."

"Chosen?"

"I can't tell you that."

"And why not?"

"Shepherd decides when you learn everything, but first you have to gain our trust back. We have to know that being with the FBI all this time hasn't impaired your judgement. Shepherd needs to know no matter what your loyalty is still with us."

"Look I just want some damn answers, I don't remember who I am before Times Square and to be honest I don't even know who I am now. If you won't tell me anything then I would like to meet Shepherd right now." Jane tore the I.V. out of her arm and attempted to stand up. Her legs were shaky and after a few heavy steps she was starting to sweat. It took a minute to find her balance, but once she did Jane walked out of the room holding her side with her right hand. Roman smiled, "Welcome home sis."


	6. Blast From The Past: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finally meets Shepherd for the first time, who sheds some light on her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

There was a car already waiting for them when they got there. Jane released a sigh she didn't know she was holding. "Are you ready?" Roman asked her. "As ready as I'll ever be." They got out of the car and approached, the door to the black vehicle in front of them opening. A woman stepped out, her brown eyes staring Jane's hazel ones down. "It so good to see you," she said, pulling Jane into a tight hug. "You’re Shepherd?" Jane asked a little shocked. She hadn't expected her to be a woman. "I am. It is great to have you back Remi."

"Remi?"

"Yes, that's your name. I'm surprised Roman didn't tell you. I'm sure he at least mentioned that he's your brother, and I'm your mother."

"Your my mom?"

"Well adoptive, but that never stopped me from loving you both. And I'm sorry about everything that has happened since your departure from us. I know you must have many questions about us and who you are. To give you the sum of it for now, you were born and raised in Africa. Your parents were activists down there, but when you were 11 and Roman was 8, the government sent to have them killed. You guys were taken and suffered in an orphanage for two years where they raised every kid in there to be cold blooded killers. When we liberated everyone, you two were the only ones who didn't have any other family, so I adopted you. Your names were originally Ian and Alice. We changed them though to Remi and Roman when we came to the states, for change. I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore, especially not here; not so out in the open. I'm so sorry for everything, but now I'm hoping we can move forward. Phase one was completed with Kurt replacing Mayfair, phase two is on its way."

Roman gave a sarcastic laugh when he heard Kurt's name. "Well Kurt Weller isn't exactly all the righteous man you claimed him to be. She's been in a black site for the past three months." If it was news to Shepherd, she didn't act surprised. "How?" She asked calmly. "He found out I wasn't Taylor. So he arrested me, but the CIA came in before he could start interrogating." Shepherd sighed, her plan needing to be rewired. "Alright here's what we're going to do, your going to go back to them."

"No, no way," Roman yelled, pissed his mother would even suggest that. "Do you really think he's going to trust her after finding out she's not Taylor. She's done if she goes back. We need to send someone else."

"There is no one else Roman."

"Send me. I'll do it. She's been through enough."

"And what, you haven't? We don't have time for you to go in, we are behind schedule. There was a reason we sent your sister in, and you know it. Besides, Remi already managed to make connections with that team. Trust is easily broken, and it will take time for her to gain it again, but I know Kurt Weller, he'll take her back."

"What do I tell them?"

"Your going to tell them the same thing you told us, that you've been in a CIA black site for the past three months. Then we see where we go from there." Jane nodded her head. "I'm sorry this reunion isn't want you were expecting, and since it's almost morning I have to cut it short, but I know you can do it. Stay strong, just like you've always have."  
____________________________________

"Something doesn't seem right about her," Shepherd announced, ignoring the folder on her desk, and standing up to face Roman.

"Of course she doesn't, you wiped her memory and she was tortured for three months. There's no way you'd be ok either." Shepherd thought for a moment, careful to dance around this subject lightly-cause whatever way she said it, she knew her son would reject her idea. "Your sister is a fighter, has always been. Today though, she looked nervous. I've only seen fear a couple times in your sister's eyes, and let me tell you never once was it directed towards me. That's why your sister was perfect for this job, she doesn't take crap from anyone. Something about her changed, and I can't put my finger on it."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. I just need time to see she's still on our side."

"Do you want to activate the mole?" Roman questioned. "Not yet, let's wait a little bit. I have some things prepared for her homecoming." Roman nodded his head. Shepherd sat back down, indicating they were done speaking, but Roman still had something on his mind. "You lied to me. I know you knew she was being held at that black site. Why didn't you rescue her, why didn't you tell me?! You said Keaton wouldn't want her, just as long as we got Carter out of the way. And then Kurt just let them take her. How do we know he's even the right man for the job?"

"You know just as well as I do that we can create the plan, but there are always going to be risks. Your sister knew that as well. Remi had to get out of that black site on her own, if we had stepped in we would have risked exposing ourselves. I also didn't expect that pesky Bill Weller to speak on his deathbed. As for Kurt, he is hurt at the moment, he needs time to heal. I know he's the right man because I've had my eyes on him for quite some time, you of all people should know that. Now, I would like to know why all of a sudden your questioning my decisions. Remember your place Roman, you might be second in command but I'm first. Leave, go get some sleep. Your going to need it for the trip your taking your sister on later."

"Where?"

"Lake Aurora. The FBI managed to nudge her trust towards us again, we just need to give a couple more pushes. There's no better place to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is another chapter I just uploaded on Fanfiction.net, which is technically chapter six of the story. I’m going to wait and post it tomorrow because honestly I’m tired, but if you don’t want to wait feel free to go check it out.


	7. Blood Runs Thick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman takes Jane on a special trip, unintentionally triggereing a flashback from her time in Orion. In the meantime, Patterson and Tasha follow a lead that brings them to a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I needed to update, so now I’m caught up on both websites! Next update should be either this Sunday or next Friday.

Using the front of her white long sleeve shirt, Jane swiped at the sweat dripping down her forehead. It had been a mistake not to take the elevator, but as important as the news was she just couldn't bare being in such an enclosed space for that long. Her mind was spinning, how had she even gotten away with that? Her own brother caught her out in a lie in the first five minutes of meeting him for the first time without her memories.

That was just it though, she finally had a family. She knew some of her origin. The unfortunate part was her mother and brother are the leaders of the terrorist organization their after, and by the time the FBI was done using her she would have no family left. If anything, she could try and protect her brother. Maybe she had something worth fighting for, maybe things can be different after the mission is over.

Jane bursted through the doors, not really disturbing anyone as the sun was just barely up. It was no shock that Kurt was sitting at his office desk, looking…nervous? Why was he nervous, if anything she herself should be. She wasn't sure how Nas and him are going to take this news. She knocked on his office doors, his eyes growing wide and rushing out of his seat as soon as he spotted her. "Your back."

"We need to talk now, and somewhere private."  
____________________________________

Roman clawed at the floor, the wooden plank coming out with ease. The hidden box was still there, and of course it would be-nobody else knew about the hideaway. Putting the wooden plank back, his fear of it missing repressed again, the door opened. "Roman, what are you still doing here?" Shepherd asked, eyeing him wearily. "I had to check something, I'm on my way now."

"Hurry up, you were suppose to leave over an hour ago. I need you back before nightfall." Roman nodded his head, slipping out of the room past his mother. Shepherd glances around the room one last time, before leaving herself.

As he started driving, Roman finally realized just how tense he has been. Ever since his sister left, he can't seem to focus. The last time he saw her as Remi was practically a year ago, which hurts him. Besides when she decided to go fight in Afghanistan, he has never spent a day without his sister by his side. Remi was there the day he was born, at least assuming, and has guided him ever since; the almost three year age difference having no effect on the way she treated him at any time, especially during their childhood. Roman smiled, one particular memory springing to the front of his mind.  
_______________________________  
Pretoria, Sub-Saharan Africa, 1996.....  
_______________________________

"Give it to me."

"No. Just leave me alone Jasper," Ian tried to bite back, but his soft spoken attitude overpowered his voice; making his demand seem more of a plea. "Oh yeah, well guess what I run this school. So whatever I say goes, and right now I want your chocolate bar."

"No. You can't just go around taking what isn't yours." Jasper's eyes lit up with anger. "Oh yeah, watch me." Jasper pushed Ian to the ground, ready to land a blow to the eight year olds eye. "Quick, grab it." Jasper shouted to one of his buddy's. Ian watched helplessly as the bar slid right out of his bag into his bully's hand. "I've been waiting a long time to do this ever since your sister-"

"Hey, What are you boys doing!" The three kids scattered, hearing the voice of a teacher marching toward them. "Ian are you all right?," his teacher asked, offering a hand to help him up. He accepted, now standing awkwardly on his two feet a little embarrassed. "Those boys are in so much trouble. Why don't you come with me and I'll call your parents to come pick you up."

"No I'm fine Mrs. Apara. My sister is waiting outside for me. Thank you for your help." Ian said. He turned, heading out the side entrance of the building. His sister, Alice, giving him a glowing smile when she saw him emerge. "Hey, How was your day?" She asked, ruffling her brother's hair. He gave her a look, straightening his hair back out again, causing her to chuckle. "It was ok."

"I'm glad it was—how did you get that scratch on your cheek?" Alice asked him, stopping to inspect if there were more. "I uh, fell."

"It was jasper again wasn't it? I swear, you think after staying back three years he'd grow up and stop picking on kids younger than him. Where is he?"

"I'm fine Alice, I just want to go home." Alice smiled at him. "Alright, let's go." She took his hand in hers, leading Ian home. Upon arrival they didn't head straight inside, but plopped down in front of their favorite tree overlooking their town. For a moment they just sat there, taking in the scenery. Then Alice reached into her bag, searching for something specific. She pulled her chocolate bar out, and handed it to Ian. "Here, take it." All he could do was stare at it. "But, I didn't tell you Jasper took it."

"Yeah well, if you still had your's you would have already eaten it by now. Take it."

"I can't, it's yours."

"But I don't want it, so I'm giving it to you." Ian looked at the sweet treat for another minute, before hugging his sister and taking the bar ripping it open, shoving a piece of chocolate into his mouth. Breaking half of the Candy bar, he passed it to his sister who smiled back at him.  
_________________________  
Present...  
_________________________

Roman laughed a little at the memory. His sister always protected him, giving up her stuff as well just to make him happy. He missed her badly. They were partners in crime as kids, she was the person who he would sneak out late at night just to catch a movie with or grab something fun to eat; like ice-cream, as Shepherd limited junk food when she took them in. He especially missed the grins Remi would randomly send him throughout the day, for no reason. When he asked why she did it, she would say it was because she loved him. Now though, his sister is a walking shell of herself. He was determined more than ever to bring her back starting today, but first he had a quick stop to make.

"She's your mother?" Nas asked one more time, just to make sure she heard right. "Great, it's a family affair," muttered Tasha. Jane nodded her head, ignoring Zapata's comment."I have a brother as well, Roman. That's who I met up with and the person that brought me to shepherd. She told me I grew up in Africa, and when my brother and I were young our parents were killed by the government. We ended up in an orphanage where they trained kids to be soldiers. Shepherd was the one who rescued us, and we've been with her ever since."

"I'm afraid this just got a lot more complicated. Is there anything else they mentioned?" Questioned Nas.

"They spoke something about a Phase Two. Phase one was apparently replacing Mayfair, but they didn't go into specifics. They told me I had to earn their trust back before I could be let in on the plan."

"Now what?" Reade spoke up. They had some secrets unlocked, but it wasn't enough. They needed more, like for starters a name for Shepherd. "For now, I would say we start with what Jane gave us. Let's see if we can try and find any article about her parents being killed, and about the government having underground orphanages. We have to make sure the information Shepherd provided is accurate. All we need to do now is wait and—" Nas was interrupted by Jane's pager, the one Roman gave to her after meeting shepherd last night.

"They need me."  
_____________________________________

The river was beautiful. Its water wasn't fast past, but gentle and smooth. The river was a silver-blue color, the water splashing everywhere from the two kids chasing after one another. They had smiles on their faces, enjoying the other's company. Birds could be seen in the distance, flying in a v-formation towards the trees that ran along the sides of the river. The sun was a pretty glowing yellow, mixed with orange, setting down for another day. Looking up from the photograph though, the view was no longer pleasing to the eye. The river was now full of trash, everything from wrappers to bottles. Oil stains sat on what use to be pure water. Not a single inch of life could be spotted, probably due to the trees slowly dying one by one. "What happened here?" Jane shook her head, the disturbing image forever etched in her mind.

"What always happens, the government. This entire area used to be filled with families. They swam in this river everyday, it became part of their life. No one was aware though that the Chemical Plant just up the river had been leaking for years. Everyone who lived here was affected. People started getting cancer, children were being born with birth defects. It was awful. The government had known about the leak for years, but covered it up. They didn't want to deal with the aftermath." Roman took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. "That's why we sent you to the FBI. You, along with many others, suffered the wrath of an unjust system."

"Because of our parents? Is that why we did this?"

"That's partly the reason. They were innocent, trying to advocate for those who couldn't. The government silenced them, but we carry on their legacy. You got the worst of it though. Years back, you decided to fight in the army. You trained to be apart of the Navy SEALS, which is what we though at least. They saw you had potential," he said with a smile growing on his face, but disappearing just as quick. "So they recruited you for an underground operation called Orion." Orion, Hadn't she heard that somewhere? Of course, how could she forget. Carter had briefly asked her what she knew about it before Oscar shot him to death.

Jane took a sudden gulp of air in, many emotions all of a sudden filling her along with a new memory to accompany it.  
________________________________  
Afghanistan, June 4th, 2013…  
________________________________

His hand trembled badly, almost as if an earthquake has somehow gotten caught in his body. Sweat rolled down his dirty and blood stained face, panic his only reaction. "Alpha5?" He whispered silently through his comm, afraid that not his voice but the static would give away his position. "Alpha5?! Are you there?" If he wasn't on high alert at this moment he's sure he would be crying like a baby right now. He was never meant for fighting, for cold blooded war. He saw what it did to people, to his father, and he didn't want that. Yet, all his brother had to do was flash him a smile to convince him. Once a pushover always a pushover.

"Silver-Mason I'm here, do you copy?" The man smiled, the fear forgotten for a brief moment. That voice definitely didn't belong to an angel, but at the moment she felt like one to him. "Silver-Mason what's your positioning?"

"Third floor, last door to the left of the staircase; East building."

"How many targets Silver-Mason?"

"Twelve, that I know of."

"Damn," thought Remi to herself. "Where's Red-Moon?"

"He's down, but still alive."

"Damn right I am," she heard another man chime in over comms. Remi couldn't help but smile at that. Only Markos would be able to make fun of an intense situation. "Alright, hold position Silver-mason, we're on our way."

The job was suppose to be simple, an original group of eight split up into four teams; each to one of the four buildings. There were a total of 20 targets they needed to take out divided among the structures, or so they thought. The East building must have had extra security. "Here's how this is going to work, Peter and Lawrence, take the top floor, Parker, Johnson, and O'connor take the second and work your way down to the first, Cade and I will take the third rescuing Markos and Jayce."

"No way, I want third floor," Jesse O'connor argued. "That's my brother up there, it's my job to protect him."

"I'm team leader and I gave you orders, we can't afford your feelings to get in the way. This is about stealth. Cade and I will get him." Jesse wanted to argue more, but stopped with the look Remi flashed him. "This isn't worth the risk, Remi. We got what we came here for." Lawrence spoke up.

"Excuse me! That's my brother in there, our teammates. I always knew you were a fucking asshole but it didn't occur to me how big of one you were."

"Screw you O'connor, it's not our fault your brother can't handle himself in combat." Remi didn't have time for this. "You girls can finish this argument later, but right now we are limited on time. Know your place Lawrence, your a Navy SEAL and when you joined you took an oath of no man left behind. I don't want to hear another word out of anyone, now let's move out."

The team split, Remi and Cade heading in from the back, and everyone else buying them enough time to make it to their pinned teammates. "Alright everyone, enter on my count," Remi said through comms, "1,2-"

"Remi! Hey, Remi you there?" Jane blinked a few times, her mind clouded by what she just witnessed. "Did you remember something?" asked Roman, concern written on his face. "You blanked for a good five minutes."

"Um, yeah I...I think I saw something from when I was apart of orion. My team was trying to rescue two of our own." she responded. "What else do you know about my time there?"

"Nothing much to be honest. You wrote me letters every month, and then one day—" he stopped remembering what must have been a painful memory. "We got news that you were killed in action, but two months later you came back to us. You said the government had shut down all Orion divisions, that they tried to bomb you out. Only three out of the eight people you worked with lived, Cade, Markos, and you. The time you spent in Afghanistan is a mystery, you never wanted to talk about it. You changed though, you came back harder, more determined to bring down the government."

"So is that how Cade and Markos came to join our organization?" The question seemed pretty stupid, but she wanted it confirmed. It made her feel bad that she had convinced innocent people to become terrorists. Roman gave her an indecisive look. "Yes, but honestly I can't say anymore. I probably told you too much as it is. Shepherd doesn't want me to tell you too much until she can fully trust you again."

Roman looked at her, giving her a sheepish smile, as if he was some child embarrassed to tell his parent something. "I love you, sis. No matter what our mother may think, I never stopped believing in you." Roman's watch started beeping. "Looks like it's time to hit the road." They got back in the car, the entire ride back to the city silent. It wasn't until she opened the car door, ready to walk into her safehouse, that Roman started talking again. "Hey, wait." He pulled a picture out of his pocket. Jane unfolded it, confused. "Isn't this one of my tattoos?"

"Yep, and that case needs to be solved tomorrow."

"What case?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

"Shepherd needs this done?"

"She didn't really care for it, but it's something I need. I know your team can get it done, even if it is being run by Weller. I may not like the man, but he does get the job done. Oh and I almost forgot," Roman reached into the backseat of the car grabbing a bag, passing it to Jane. "I picked you up a couple things." The bag held a sketchbook and some pencils, and for some reason candy. "What's with the chocolate bar?" Roman just smirked at her. "I have my reasons."

While she wasn't expecting these gifts, it really touched her. She had only known her brother for about two days, and yet he seemed to be the only one who cared about her. "Thank you, seriously." Roman nodded. She shut the door, her brother pulling off, and watched him disappear before making her way into the safehouse.  
_____________________________________

"Did you find anything yet?" Tasha asked, annoyed. When she volunteered to help Patterson look up information that could unlock more, or hopefully all, of Jane's past, she didn't think it would be such a lengthy process; especially with Patterson's skills. "Actually, I did. So there were two people back in 1996, Steven and Kathy Kruger. They were both found murdered in their home but look at this," The tech said pointing to an obituary. "It says they were survived by two children, Ian and Alice Kruger. I also found another article, it says the kids disappeared and were never found." Patterson scrolled down the page, with two missing children posters popping up. One of them was Ian, a small boy with dirty blonde hair. He looked a lot smaller than 8 years old. The other one belonged to his sister Alice. Jet black hair and bright hazel eyes bore off the screen, a very disturbing image though to the two agents. "Patterson," Tasha said, completely stunned. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"We need to find Kurt, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think so far!


	8. Scars Are As Deep As Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patterson and Tasha share disturbing news on Jane’s origin with Kurt, and Jane’s mental state takes a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I felt like it could have been better, but I guess this is good enough. It was fun, especially because I had this planned since the end of the first season. It’s been a long time coming. Also just wanted to warn you guys there are certain parts that are flashbacks and are suppose to be in italics but aren’t, so I am going to clear some things up here. When Tasha, Patterson, and Kurt are talking all together it’s a flashback, Kurt by himself is present. There is another flashback, but it’s going to be pretty obvious.

WARNING: There is torture, PTSD, and, although not directly said, thoughts of Suicide. If this triggers anyone at all, or you think you can't handle it I would advise you to only read the first part of this chapter, Kurt's part, and skip Jane's part. It is not advised to skip Kurt's part as it is a major part of the story, and you will be confused later on.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blindspot or any of the characters.

This chapter is dedicated to kyoko minion, Pulsar, and especially Leena. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you are enjoying my story. I'm sorry it's been a bit slow, but your kind words inspire me. Thank you for taking the time to comment! (They are on Fanfic.net, I would dedicate it to someone on here but sadly no one has commented yet.)

CHAPTER SEVEN: Scars Are As Deep As Secrets  
___________________________________

Kurt gripped the photograph in his hands, rubbing his thumb over one side. This wasn't possible, not real. The girl in this photo shouldn't exist, yet somehow she did. Maybe it was photoshopped, made to look like the person he once knew. Shepherd was the one who provided them with the information that lead to the photo, this could be a whole setup; her laughing at her victory somewhere, because she's managed to fool the FBI more times than she could count. But why would she stage all this? It had to be real, Patterson said it was, but it feels more like a dream—a nightmare. Maybe it's not the picture, but him. He has the proof right in his hands, but if he actually believes it then that makes his whole life feel like a lie.

And the girl that stares back at him with those big eyes, he was positive he put her behind him; because he did, Taylor Shaw is dead, killed at 5 years-old. Kurt even gave her a peaceful resting spot. Yet as Alice Kruger stares up at him with those Hazel eyes, that match both Taylor and Jane, he didn't understand. He still doesn't, having hours to process it. It can't be real, it just can't.

"Are you telling me this is Jane? Alice Kruger is Jane. This has to be some kind of sick joke."

"Kurt it's real, trust me."

He did trust her, he trusted Patterson with his life. It's Shepherd he doesn't trust. He's sick and tired of her games.

"I made sure to dig up everything I could to make sure it was true before I showed you that picture. Shepherd was telling the truth about Jane's past."

Kurt looked once more at the photo, almost as if the girl would change into someone he never saw before. This couldn't be Taylor, had found her remains himself. The girl in this photo though was alive, and double her age. Yet, they looked identical. "I just...I don't understand. This can't be Taylor."

"And you're sure, because maybe your father—"

Kurt's eyes darkened for a brief moment at the mention of that monster. "Look I know for a fact. I told you I found her body."

"If your so convinced it's a setup," Tasha said, playing into his theory, "Could Shepherd have really set up a fake body as well? I mean she did go through a lot of trouble already."

"No, that's impossible. Taylor was buried with her favorite doll and the boots she wore everyday. There's no way shepherd could have possibly known those little details."

And now that it has been hours since that talk, yes that could have been a possibility—but a very small one. But why go through all the trouble of planting a body there, in a spot she had no clue about for him to find, if she thought Taylor's disappearance was for good? That's what doesn't make sense to Kurt. There's just certain details Shepherd couldn't have possibly known. It did come together, considering Shepherd didn't know Jane when she was five years old.

"There were reports of what Taylor would have been wearing when she went missing, maybe she did her research."

"Yeah, but never was it mentioned that she was carrying a doll on her let alone what it looked like. The body I found was Taylor." Patterson looked at Tasha, knowing there was only one option left. "They have to be related then." Kurt's head shot up,"I'm not buying it. This has to be fake."

"Kurt," Tasha started,"We have more photos than that. Patterson did everything she could to prove they were fake, and she can't find them to be tampered with."

"So what, your trying to tell me Emma Shaw had twins? That Taylor had a sister. There's no way, Emma loved Taylor more than anything. She wouldn't have given up a child."

How wrong he was. As he sits on his couch and looks at the two birth certificates, both signed by Emma, you can say he's seeing it in another perspective. Apparently she had a second daughter, and she named her Arin Shaw before giving her up.

"Kurt you were a kid, she wouldn't have told you. There must have been some reason." Kurt shook his head in denial, his anger flaring. He wasn't mad at Emma, but more upset at the fact she wouldn't have told him later on as an adult. In a way he did understand, if Taylor was a twin it would have been too painful on her to even think about another little girl that looked exactly like her missing one. It's not exactly like he could ask her now, considering she passed away years ago. "There's something else you should see," Patterson said. The tech searched through a folder on her table before settling on two identical sheets of paper. "Here."

Kurt looked up at Patterson confused. "This is Taylor's birth certificate. Why—" but as he replaced the first sheet with the second, a wave of understanding crashed through him; bringing down everything he knew.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't want to bring this up again. But it is the truth." A painful one, too.

"We can't tell Jane yet, Patterson."

"What?! Isn't that what got us into this whole mess in the first place, by lying to each other?"

"I just want to get the story straight before we start telling Jane she is related to Taylor Shaw." Patterson sighed knowing this wouldn't end well, "Fine."

"What else do you have?" Kurt asked, trying to shift the subject. "Everything I know so far is in this folder."

A folder he got through in ten minutes. He can't wrap his head around it. Everything here proves Jane is related to Taylor, the photos, birth certificate, and even the adoption papers that say her name was legally changed, before she was even a year old, to Alice Kruger. All the evidence is here, and it adds up.

He's pissed though that fate worked out this way, kind of ironic, but; he's more mad at himself. He should have realized sooner who Jane was. From the beginning he thought she was Taylor, she looked exactly like an adult version of her, but the pieces didn't fit. He let his heart dictate his head. The tests said Jane was born in Africa, which makes sense now considering she wasn't born there but raised, and her DNA matched Taylor's, which he's still not sure how Shepherd pull that one off.

Rubbing his forehead with his hand, Kurt knows what he has to do. Jane needs the truth, it's not fair he keep this from her. First thing tomorrow he will tell her in person, this isn't a conversation for over the phone. Before that, he needs a decent nights rest.  
__________________________________

Jane shut the door to her safehouse, a weird silence filling her ears that she hasn't heard in days. For almost three days straight she's been pushing herself, forcing her body to continue on with the mission, but it was hard both physically and mentally. Her mobility is limited now that she is healing from a gunshot wound—dumb on her part for asking for it, but necessary. Then there was all the bruises her body still hasn't completely healed from thanks to Keaton; not to mention the scars that would forevermark her body. Looking into the small mirror that was hanging up on the wall, Jane could finally see how terrible she felt. Dark circles sat under her eyes, her one eye that was almost completely swollen shut a few weeks back looked better. She touched it gently with her finger, flinching a little. It was still very sore. A few scratches sat on her cheeks as well, accompanied by a bruise. Maybe a hot shower would help? It's been days since she's been able to wash away the reality of what she does for a living—if you would call it a living. Jane looked away, not wanting to see the past horrors marked on her face any longer. Instead she wobbled to her staircase, holding her side, looking up. This was going to be hell getting up it, but she's sure whatever pain will surge through her won't be as nearly as bad as what she went through these past few months. She took the first few steps slow, careful not to pull the stitches, but as she made it halfway Jane knew she made a mistake going up; already too late to turn around.

By the time she made it up the stairs, her energy was drained, and feeling something wet on her hand she held her hand to her face. Blood coated it, she had bled through her padding. She quickly got to her room, discarding her clothes, and doing her best to take a shower. When she was done she put a new dressing on her wound, and put on a pair of underwear and a sports bra, feeling way too drained to put on pjs.

Standing up to brush her teeth, Jane caught a glimpse of herself in the full body mirror and she couldn't help it. She stood in front of the glass, slowly tracing a scar that ran across her stomach. It was a knife, she can remember it clearly.

"I asked you once nicely, you know if I have to ask again it ain't gonna be so pretty." Keaton smirked at her, begging for her to stay silent so he could play his little game.

The pain was blinding, almost made her wish she was dead, and as she saw Keaton's sadistic smile she knew she should have spoken about something, anything. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting her to talk, that would be a bigger win for him. It would mean he was finally breaking her, not just physically, but mentally. Jane wasn't a snitch either, the FBI might have handed her over but they were also the first ones to help her out when she knew nothing and no one. Maybe this was penance for what she did to Mayfair and Oscar, although he had it coming. Her silence was a way of protecting her old frien— could she even call them that? She betrayed them, the only people she knew well enough to call family. No, she wouldn't betray them again. Jane looked up at Keaton, smirking back at him the best she could with her swollen lip.

He smacked her, eyes flaring with anger. "Now why would you do that." Silence. Jane knew better, his question wasn't one he wanted answered, there would be a consequence either way. "I tried to play fair. Give me the knife." Keaton took the object, lifting up her shirt, slowly running the blade across her stomach.

Jane flinched back a little, tears gathering in her eyes, as if the pain was still there from when she was slashed. She took her other hand, tracing another scar on her right arm; Burn marks.

"I'm tired of this and I think you are too. If you just give us what we want, you'll be free from all this torment. Now we want to know who you are, can you start with something simple?" Jane could barely hear his request though, as she sat in her safe haven in her mind far away from Keaton.

"Fine, have it your way," Keaton muttered bitterly. He took the glowing hot piece of metal and brought it to her forearm, the pain a mere numb sensation. Not only would she feel that later in the cell, but she's sure it will leave quite a mark.

She explored the rest of the map that now lay on top of the inked one forever, slowly one by one. She had experienced it sure, but never did she stop to look at what Keaton had done to her. She was too busy trying to escape and avoid the FBI. A tear fell down Jane's right cheek, and once they came she couldn't stop. A choked sob escaped her lips, and slowly she sank down to the floor hugging her knees to her chest, not caring about her stitches or the pain that flared in her side. At this moment, she just wanted all of it to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Taylor and Jane happen to be twins. I don’t know if you saw this coming or not, but I do hope you enjoyed the plot twist. Tell me what you thought, and until next update!


	9. Some Clovers Aren’t Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patterson gets a hit on a tattoo, reminding Jane of someone she met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up guys!!! Sorry I haven’t updated in two months. I’ve been very busy with school. I had SO MANY PROJECTS, then I had to take the SATs, and now I have been studying for finals that start on Monday. Although I am kind of excited to be a Senior in high school next year, but not too excited to start doing college applications. Anyway, hope you like it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blindspot or any of its characters.

CHAPTER EIGHT: Some Clover Aren’t Lucky

Jane walked up the last step to her floor, slightly gasping for breath, her legs killing her. It was an everyday strenuous process, her always opting to take the stairs; it may have taken longer than the elevator, but no way was she ever going to be trapped in a small space again. The team didn't seem to mind anyway, and if they did they certainly didn’t voice their opinions. 

Wiping the sweat from her forehead with her jacket, she threw the door open like she did everyday, surprised to find Kurt sitting at his desk so early. He made eye contact with her, motioning for her to come to his office through the glass. Jane froze, this couldn’t be good. They usually waited until the debriefing for them to talk to one another, why did he need to see her alone? “Hey,” he said, looking a little nervous. His expression certainly didn’t help Jane ease her fear of something bad about to be said. “Hey,” she responded. “So I need to tell you something really important, and I really don’t know…” he paused taking a deep breath. “I would sit down, Jane.” She did, her nerves growing. “What?” 

“Patterson uncovered some things about your past, everything Shepherd told you, it’s true. But I don’t know—“ Kurt never got to finish his sentence, Patterson calling them down to the lab.

_____________________________________

“The Clover Knights are a gang in Camden, New Jersey. They handle things like drug and weapon dealings, but they also run some darker schemes like human trafficking. This morning I got a hit on a tattoo, the clover right under Kurt’s name.” Patterson pulled the picture up, allowing the team to remember what the tattoo looked like. “Every member has this tattooed somewhere on their body. The Knights pretty much run the place, allowing the gang to do whatever they want. There was a few police officers who were arrested for taking bribe money. The actual investigation though is of a man who was killed two days ago.” A picture appeared on the screen of a scrawny spanish man, his dark brown stringy hair resting at his cheeks. “This is Gardaro Cortez, and he was murdered by the gang, which we don’t have a motive yet, but we do have it on cctv footage.” The video wasn’t the best quality, but you could easily see the backs of two men facing Cortez, one of the gang member’s clover tattoo sticking out on his shoulder. 

“Who’s that Patterson?” Kurt pointed at someone standing just at the opening of the alley. The person watched the shooting frozen in place, dropping whatever he was holding and making a dash to anywhere but there. “His face is too blurred to tell, but I would place him in his late teens or early twenties.” Throwing a few more pictures on the board, patterson continued. “This is all the evidence from the crime scene.”

“If this happened two days ago why are we just getting notified of this case?” Tasha questioned. “Because the evidence wasn’t processed until today. There’s probably still some corrupt cops around laying low after the arrests. We have to go based on what we have, which isn’t a lot. There was no autopsy done on the body, no bullet casings found, we don’t have the faces of who shot the guy, and this is what happened to our only witness.” Patterson pulled up another video, the young man being pulled into a van. “There was also no license plate number. I tried to follow the van as best as I could, but I lost it.”

“Great,” Reade said sarcastically.” So we have literally nothing to go on.”

“No. The only other piece of evidence we have is what the boy dropped when he ran. It’s a painting on a piece of wood with the clover’s symbol.” The painting read: Do not trust them. “This boy must have known a lot more about this gang than just witnessing a murder considering he already had that sign.” 

“I’m not sure how this ties into Sandstorm, but I do know this is a very time sensitive case. We have almost nothing to go on, and without even the witness’ name I don't know   
how—Jane?” Jane was staring at the screen in a trance like state, studying it like her life depended on it. If she was being honest she stopped listening after Patterson swiped all the evidence they had onto the screen. That painting seemed so familiar to her, on the tip of her tongue of where she saw it before. She’s positive it wasn’t at any museum or art gallery, although she’s sure it could have been in one. No, it was more recent and it had to have been before she was brought back into the FBI—considering she had no time after to stop and look at any artwork. Then, like one of her memories being forcefully shoved to the forefront of her mind, she remembered where she saw it.

She found her acquaintance exactly where she thought, painting on an old wooden board. His paintings were almost as detailed as her sketches. Maybe in a few years time, he would surpass her skills. “What are you painting?” Luke quickly flipped his masterpiece around, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Jane managed to steal a small glance of what looked like, maybe a clover or a tree? Something green for sure. “N-nothing,” he stammered. 

Jane finally snapped out of her head, the memory totally forgotten. “Jane are you alright?” asked Kurt for the third time. “Luke.” That’s all she could manage to get out. They had only known each other for a brief time, and as young as he was, it had been nice to have a companion that couldn’t see her darker sides; even if he did, he didn’t seem to mind. The team needed to find him. 

“Luke? Luke who?”

“That’s the boy’s name, Luke. He’s fourteen.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I met him when I was on the run in Camden. He’s homeless, and I would give him money for food. I saw him painting this, but I never got a good look at it. Yesterday Roman told me this case was very Important to him, not shepherd. He said it needed to be solved today.”

“So you just so happen to have met this boy uncoincidentally before you even met Roman, and now all of a sudden we have to go and rescue him because he was taken by some gang and it’s important to your brother. This sounds more like we are walking into a trap. Again.” Jane tried not to let the last part of what Tasha said sting, but some wounds were still sensitive.

“I doubt this is a setup, but even if it is we have to try and rescue Luke, it’s our job. He must know something in order for Roman to want him protected, and it could be the key to takedown Sandstorm. We leave now, no more time can be wasted. Patterson keep us updated. Reade and Zapata you two head out together, and I’ll take Jane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry it wasn’t too long, but I’d love to hear what you thought. Next chapter we are going to give Jane and Kurt a scene together in the car, so...fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that, not much yet I know, but the wait is worth it. Remember the second chapter is available on Fanfic.net until I post it here later today. :)


End file.
